At the present time, people are increasingly interested in a touch screen instead of a mouse or a keyword along with the development of touch technologies. The touch screen performs an operation by detecting the location of a touch by a user to thereby achieve human-machine interaction. Specifically the coordinates of a touch point and further the location of a touch are determined by detecting and comparing variations of signals in respective detection units in the touch screen. The existing touch screen technologies generally include resistive, capacitive, photosensitive and inductive technologies. Along with the development of these technologies, a touch screen is further integrated with a display device. Taking liquid crystal displays as an example, the liquid crystal displays integrated with touch screens are generally divided into in cell technologies and on cell technologies according to whether the touch screens are integrated inside or outside liquid crystal cells. An in cell technology indicates that a touch screen is integrated inside a liquid crystal cell, and an on cell technology indicates that a touch screen is integrated outside a liquid crystal cell. Particularly in a capacitive touch screen, an inductive line based on charge induction may have some influence upon orientation of liquid crystal molecules, and other electric signals in the liquid crystal display may also interfere with the inductive line so that induction sensitivity of the inductive line may be lowered and, the inductive line tends to fail to work and causes a considerable power consumption of the panel as well. In a resistive touch screen, the thickness of a liquid crystal cell tends to vary, thus resulting in a deteriorated display effect. A photosensitive touch screen poses a stringent requirement on brightness, thus easily resulting in a low touch precision and other problems. Therefore inductive touch screen technology has gradually become a research focus.
In the existing inductive touch screen, both touch electrodes in column and touch electrodes in row respectively share one inductive line as illustrated in FIG. 1. The inductive lines of the electrodes in one row and in one column are connected together, and crosstalk may occur with an inductive signal, thus making it difficult to detect a touch. In order to avoid such a problem of signal crosstalk between rows and columns, such a solution is proposed in the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 2 that an inductive line is arranged separately for each inductive electrode to transmit an inductive signal. However a pad for transmitting the inductive signal has to be arranged separately in a peripheral area of a panel in correspondence to each inductive line, and this requires a large area to be spared on the periphery of the panel for arranging these pads for transmitting inductive signals, and a large number of pads discourages the area of the panel from being utilized efficiently and also contradicts with the development trend of a panel with a narrow border.